Hope
by Rachael22
Summary: a girl falls in love with a really cute and famous newsie from brooklyn


[pic]  
  
Hope  
  
By Rachael Nodland  
  
"Extra! Extra! Mayor arrested for murder!" Hope stood on her usual sellin spot. She had almost sold all of her papers and was down to two. A young man in a brown suit came up and bought the last of her papers. " Thank you sir much obliged to ya." Counting her change for the day, Hope said to herself "Wow I made me a whole dolla.!" She stuck her change in her pocket as she walked down the street to visit her friend Sarah. Hope was just a normal kid tryin to make ends meet. She has no relatives or family. Sarah was the one that told her about the Newsies. Entering a tall worn down building. She climbed the stairs up to the fifth floor, knocked on the door and jump to the side. "Hello? " Sarah asked. "Boo!!" Hope shouted and jumped in front of her friend. "Oh my god! I hate when you do that!" She yelled. But she wasn't really mad. "How ya doing Sarah? " Hope asked. "I'se good. What about you girl? " "Well that's what I'm here to talk to you about ." Hope said A curious look came across Sarah's face as she closed the door. The two friends sat down on the small couch. "What is it? Something serious?" She asked "Well it's about me boy Spot." A big smile spread across Sarah's face. " Your in love with him! I knew it I knew it! When did you realize you were? " She asked excitedly Blushing three shades of red Hope replied "Yea I'se in love with him Sarah. I finally realized it when we'se was on our date yestaday. We went out ta dinner and then we watched da stars on da roof. Spot even wrote me a poem. He's so sweet." Smiling ear to ear for her friend Sarah asked "Are you going to tell him? It sounds like he feels the same way about you." "You really think so? I mean what if I tell him and he don't feel that way at all?" "I'm sure he does feel the same way you just better tell him soon. I knew you guys would fall for each other. You'se been togeda for what? two years? " "Yea 2 years. I can't believe it. Did I ever thank ya for settin us up? She asked "Yea only like a million times. You'se guy's anniversary is in a few days right? " Sarah asked as she walked into the kitchen and made two glasses of lemonade.  
  
"What ya guys gona do? Something special? Sarah asked as she came walking back to the little living room. She sat her glass down on the table and handed the other one to Hope. "Thank you Sarah." She sipped on the sweet lemonade for a few minutes. "Yea its in two days. Can you believe it? I think we might go out to dinna and to one of Medda's shows." "Well I got to be goin to meet da guys in a half hour. Were going to a flicker. Ya wana come? Jacky boy will be there." Hope said smiling trying to convince her friend to come along with her. "What are you planning to wear? " Hope looked at what she had on and looked at Sarah. "I thought so. I'm gona dress you up so you can look real pretty for Spot." Sarah said as she took Hope by the hand to her room. She walked to her closet and started going through her dresses. "Spot ain't seen me in a dress before so why should he now?" Hope asked "He'll love it trust me." Sarah said as she put a light blue skirt and a white blouse in front of Hope. "Here go put this on." Sarah handed the dress to Hope. "Oh alright." Hope complained and walked into the bathroom. For herself Sarah wore a pink dress that she borrowed from Medda with sandals. And wore her hair up in a small bun. She started putting on make up when Hope walked in. "You look goigeus. They all gona love you darling." Sarah complimented her. "Thanks Sarah." Hope said. "Now I just got to do something with that hair." Sarah curled Hopes light brown hair and decorated it with a beautiful pearl comb. And put on a little bit of make up. She didn't need makeup at all really. She had natural beauty something most girls didn't have. They stood infront of the mirror and Sarah said, "Spot betta watch out cause you a knock out. " She said and the two girls started giggling. "We better get goin or we'll be late." They walked out of the small apartment to the Newsboys Lodging House just in time. When they entered the lobby Hope found Mush Racetrack, Kid Blink, Boots, Snipeshooter, Skittery, and Itey waitin for em along with Jacky and asked" You boys ready? Where's Spot?" When the boys turned around and looked at the girls standing by the entryway, their mouths dropped to the floor in shock. "You girls look gorgeous" Race said walking up to them and took Hope's and Sarah's hand and kissed them lightly. "Aww thanks Race. You sure know how to charm a lady." She said smiling. "You sure you wana be with Spot Hope? " Mush asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yea I'm pretty sure. I didn't know you was interested in me Mush." "You know we all love ya like a sista. And we don't want to see you gets hoit." "You guys are very sweet but I can take care of meself. I'm a big girl now. I wanted you guys to meet my friend Sarah. She's my best friend in da woild. Sarah dis is Mush. The one I told you about. And dis Boots, Blink, Snipeshooter, Skittery, and that one der is Jack." "Hello nice to meet all of you." Sarah greeted. "So do you have a boyfriend Sarah? " Skittery asked "Nope I don't but I'm on the look out for one. " She replied. "What's a pretty goil like u doing with out a man to protect ya? " She started to answer but Spot just happened to come down the stairs and said " well everybody we best be going or well miss the show." He walked over to Hope and gave her a kiss. "Aww ain't that so sweet of ya Spot." Racetrack said teasingly "Shut up Race' he said smiling. They together walked down the street to the small movie theater. It was the only one in town. The moving pictas just amazed the newsies. When they arrived they couldn't decide on what to see. After debating on a movie they let the girls decide. Hope and Sarah wanted to see the romance movie. "Aw why a romance Hope? " Blink asked "So she can get all lovey dovey with Spot." Race said with a grin on his face. "You'se guys is just jealous of me cause I have a girl." Spot said. Then they walked into the movie theater and sat down. Spot and Hope sat in the back. Blink, Boots, Race, Jack Mush sat in front of them. "Would you want to sit next to me Sarah? I'll protect you from these guys." "I would love to Mush." Sarah said with a smile on her face. Then looked back up at Hope and they smiled at each other. And sat down next to Mush. Who then put his arm around her. " Go Sarah!" Hope whispered loudly. Sarah just beamed with happiness.  
  
When the movie was Mush offered to walk Sarah home and she accepted. After they left the rest of the group walked back to the lodging house. Kloppman was still awake when they walked in. "Where's Mush boys?' He asked "He walked a girl home Kloppy." Race answered. "Well good night boys. Good night Hope. I'm turning in for the night. Just keep it down ok?" he asked as he walked into his room, which was on the first floor. "Alright Kloppy we'll keep it down don't worry. " Blink said as they headed up the old creaky steps to the bunkroom. "Alright who's up for a game of poker? Aces is wild tonight." Racetrack said as he pulled out his worn pack of playing cards. "Not tonight Race I'm to tired or I would. " Hope said. She kissed Spot and walked into the washroom to put on her nightclothes. She had a surprise for Spot. Underneath her old baggy tee shirt, she had on red lingerie that Sarah had let her have. "Every girl should own some lingerie" Sarah had told her on a night that she had slept over instead at the lodging house. "Spot will go crazy when he sees it on you." She had told her. Hope walked out of the washroom ready for bed. She and Spot shared a bedroom together. But it wasn't always that way. He took her by the hand and led the way. "Good night guys. Get some sleep cause we has to woirk. " Hope said before she shut the door. "Don't worry Hope we will. Good night you too. " Boots said and pulled up the covers over his shoulders. It was about 2 in the morning when Mush finally climbed in the window. The window was jammed so he knocked hoping somebody heard him. Sleepily Jack woke up and let him. "Where were you?" Jack asked. "I walked Sarah home." Mush said with a smile on his face. "Then why do you have pink lipstick on your cheek?" He asked curiously "What u talking about Jack? " Mush asked whipping it on his sleeve. "Get some sleep Mush. Good night." "Good night Jack." Mush said as he pulled off his clothes and climbed under the covers.And fell fast asleep with a grin on his face.  
  
In the other room Spot took everything off but his boxers and climbed into bed. He waited for Hope to crawl in with him. But she took her time, she slowly took off her night shirt and stood infront of Spot. And waited for his reaction. "Hope sweetie are you coming to bed?"He asked,When he finally looked up and saw what Hope was wearing he fell out of bed. Laughing Hope asked "Do you like it? Sarah said that you would. " She said as she walked to the bed and climebd in the bed. "Wow you look amazin." he said crawling back in the bed. He stared at her in aww of what she was wearin and laid next to her. "Thank you." Was all she said.Spot leaned in and kissed her softly. Hope leaned in closer to him and deepend the kiss. Spot slowly took off her red lingerie and kissed her all over her body. They made sweet passionate love all night long. The next day when Hope awoke the next morning she got out of bed and went into the washroom. She was going to stop by and talk to the guys but she overheard them talking about Spot. "Did you guys hear that Spot was with a whore the other night?It's a rumor thats goin around. My sources tell me that he was with her at a jewlry store on 54th and 22nd. I saw em' kissin her and he had a ring in his hand. I cant belive he would do that to Hope she is such a nice girl. I would never do that to her or any girl." She heard Race say to Boots and Mush. "I heard it was her friend Sarah. But I could be wrong." Blink replied Hope saw that they were geting ready to leave the bunkroom but she didn't know how to react. "Hope I didn't knows you were there.I'se so sorry." Race said trying to apologize His apology was any help. She felt so ashamed to have slept wiht him that she took off runnin. She ran untill she reached her favortie spot in Central Park.It was the tallest tree in the park. That's where she would go if she needed to be by herself. "I can't belive I slept with em'. Why would me best friend do that to me? What am I gona do now? I guess I could go live with Faith in queens for awhile.' A million thoughts ran through her head at once and it drove her crazy because she didn't have answers to any of them. When Spot finally awoke he realized that Hope wasn't next to him. He jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. And ran into the bunkroom. "Where's Hope you'se guys? " He asked with fear in his voice. Looking down at his shoes, Race spoke up." Well Spot she sorta overhoid us talkin about you n' the whore you was wid yesterday and she ran out of here." "You idiot I was with Sarah pickin out a weddin ring for Hope. She was no whore. You think I'd cheat on me girl? " He asked with a fist in Race's fist. "Well Spot we don't know.You'se done before."Blink said solemly Spot ran out of the Lodging House as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran to Sarah's apartment and ran up the stairs and pounded on her door. "Spot whats the matta?" Sarah asked him worriedly "Its Hope she ran off . She over heard Race talkin to the boys dis mornin and they were sayin how i was whoring with you.I shoulda told em I went to buy her a ring. Do you know where she'd go? " He asked hurridely Did ya check Central Park ? Its where she ussualy goes in a tree." she said as he ran out the door. Spot ran all the way to Central Park and when he got there he started callin out her name. "Hope ! Hope! Where are ya? Hope please answer me! Hope !! " he shouted. Hope was on the other side of Central Park. Looking up she thought she heard Spots voice."I'se just hearin things."She said to herself. "Hope please where are ya? It's me Spot.I'm sorry I was gona tell ya. But I was gona wait till later tonight.Please Hope where are ya? " "I'se up here Spot!" she called out to him. He looked up and saw her siting up in the tree.And noticed that she had been crying. Quickly he climbed the tree and sat on a branch next to her. "Aw Hope I'se so sorry. Race and the guys they don't know what they was tawkin about.I was with Sarah the other day yea but she was helpin me with somethin." He pulled out a small gold ring "I was gona ask you to marry me later tonight at Meddas'. Hope I will feel like the luckiest man in da woild if you was me wife.Will you marry me ? " He asked as he placed the small ring on her fingers. It fit just perfectly. Hope was so shocked just by the idea that he loved her as much as she loved him. She threw her arms around him and said " Oh Spot I love you so much. I hope you can forgive me for not trusting you.I didn't know what I was thinkin. I would love to be your wife Spot Conlon." Spot kissed Hope with such love that she leaned forward to kiss some more that they almost fell out of the tree. "I have to go talk to Sarah Spot." Hope said. And toghether they walked to her apartment. "Sarah,I'm sorry for thinkin that you would cheat on me. I don't know what came over me. I just over protective I guess. I hope you will forgive me." "It's ok I'm your best friend remeber? Why would I hoit ya? Besides your a better fighter than I is." "Yea thats true." Hope said and threw her arms around her friend hugging her. "So I am going to be the maid of honnor right? " Sarah asked. Giggling " Of coise you is who else would I use but me best girl?" Hope asked.  
  
A few months later Hope and Spot were married in the Brooklyn Christian Church. Spot was 18 and Hope was 19. All the newsies were invited from Brooklyn and Manhattan. Jack was the best man and Sarah was the maid of honor. Six months later Hope and Spot became an offical family.Hope had a baby girl name Emily Michelle Conlon. Born on June 24th 1902. Spot landed a big time job aritechture designing board. Designing sky skrapers in the city and for other big citys. Hope became a photographer for the New York World. The same newspaper that her and her husband sold together when they were younger. Just a few years ago. If you were wondering Mush and Sarah continued to date for over a year. On Sarah's birthday July 22nd Mush decided it was time that they settled down and started a family. They were happily married that afternoon. And a few months later Steven Michael Lohr was born on January 5th 1905. 


End file.
